


Heavenly Day

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Birth, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt Hummel, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, homebirth, labor, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt welcomes his baby at home with Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 4





	Heavenly Day

Kurt was lazily lounging on his fluffy sofa with a tub of strawberry ice cream resting on top of his overgrown bump. He left his husband to finish up their daughter's nursery, while he was downstairs enjoying his ice cream.

Both he and Blaine knew he wouldn't last when it came to helping, especially with how far he is in his pregnancy. Blaine didn't want to risk Kurt getting hurt or something, so he was perfectly okay with making up her nursery. They did start early on because the second it was confirmed that she was a girl, Kurt got onto planning and designing his daughter's nursery. He needed to make sure everything was perfect for his sweet little Nellie.

So, for the rest of the afternoon, Blaine spent his time working on the nursery, adding the final touches before it was done. He made sure to follow Kurt's exact plan for the space and knew he nailed it once it was done.

They didn't go with the typical pink or purple for a girl, they painted it a cream color with touches of color here and there. Mostly neutrals but Kurt made sure to add some things that made it a special room for his baby.

While Kurt was devouring his ice cream, he smiled hearing Blaine come downstairs. He lowered the tv and his husband came around the corner, greeting him with a low smirk. He walks over to the sofa and sits beside Kurt, leaning down to lay his head on Kurt's swollen belly.

"Is it done?" Kurt asks, feeling Blaine's finger tips grazing across his stretched shirt.

"Yeah, it looks great. Wanna go see it?"

"Not right now, I'm comfortable." Kurt says and sinks deeper into the cushions while Blaine makes himself comfortable laying next to Kurt. He keeps the side of his side pressed to Kurt's bump and can feel the strong kicks from their baby girl.

"Nellie's pretty active today, huh?" He keeps moving his fingers along Kurt's belly and the movements coming from inside made his heart soar. "Has she been kicking like this all day?"

Kurt nods with a hum and tangles his fingers through Blaine's damp curls. "Our little lady is just anxious to meet her mommy and daddy. Isn't that right, Miss Eleanor Catherine Anderson-Hummel?"

Blaine chuckles and glances up at his husband, "Her full name babe? Really?"

"What? I love saying her full name but we'll be calling her Nellie anyways so it's not like I can use it often." Kurt explains. Blaine shakes his head, going back to resting it on his husband's belly. "Little Nellie." He beams at the sound of saying his daughter's name. Blaine couldn't wait to become a daddy, he knows their little girl is going to be so spoiled by them, him especially.

Kurt continues to fondle his fingers through Blaine's curls and his husband moves so that he is facing his belly. He slowly raises Kurt's shirt, revealing the very round and taut skin of his baby bump. He presses his lips to Kurt's belly and Kurt smiles dreamily at his husband's action.

Blaine kisses Kurt's bump then stops so he can speak to their daughter, "Hi Nellie." He softly pats where she is, gaining her attention. "Are you getting excited to meet us, peanut?" They both felt her move and kick at the sound of Blaine's voice. She really does love when her daddy talks or sings to her. "I take it you are excited by how much you're kicking. Well not much longer, love. You'll be home in a few more weeks and mommy and I can't wait to meet you."

With a soft sigh, Blaine pulls the shirt back down and pushes himself up so that he was face to face with Kurt. He cups his husband's rosy cheeks and leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He pulls away and shifts again so that he was just lying beneath Kurt's arm. Their hands met and fingers laced together, dangling off Blaine's perched knee.

After silently watching tv for a few minutes, Blaine grabs the remote and completely mutes the tv then turns to face his husband. "Kurt, I've been thinking-"

"Oh no, I can't believe it's actually happening. I think I'm gonna be sick." Kurt groans, bringing his hand to his head.

"What? No it's nothing bad, babe. I just wanted to talk to you about the day she's born."

"Oh, well okay then. What did you want to ask?"

"Well, like I said, I've been thinking and I want to be the one to deliver her." He says, expressing his confidence. "I think it'll be great for me, or us, to be hands on with her arrival and I really want to share that bond with you and her, I-I mean if you don't mind."

"Sweetheart, of course I don't mind." Kurt pushes down on the cushion so he can change his position and get a little more comfortable beside his husband. "If that's what you want to do then I think you should do it. Like you said, it'll be a good chance for you to have this bonding experience with our daughter."

"You're really okay with it? Because I don't want to go against your wishes."

"Blaine, I think it'll be wonderful for you to deliver our baby girl. You know how amazing and empowering you're gonna feel afterwards knowing that you delivered her with your bare hands, it'll be great."

A small sideways smile soon turns into a real one and Blaine was kissing his husband yet again.

"Thank you, Kurt." He beams again and Kurt is filled with joy watching as excitement overtook his husband. He goofily smiles at Blaine and they cuddle together on the couch, well as much as his giant belly would let them, but they managed.

It was almost surreal that in just a few short weeks, they'd have their little girl in between us and not just inside Kurt's belly. She'll be out in the real world, ready to conquer whatever challenges come her way.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

Kurt and Blaine found themselves outside walking around their quiet neighborhood to help get his labor moving. It hasn't been an easy process with the progression but Kurt's midwife has been giving them lots of options to get things moving, and this was one of them.

Kurt's contractions were very strong and very powerful to a point where he stopped what he was doing to ride it out. During their walk, Kurt did get a few contractions, causing him to lean onto Blaine and have his husband hold him while the pain intensified throughout his body.

Blaine's heart broke watching his husband but was grateful he was here to help him. He stayed close to Kurt as they walked down the street, crossing over to the next sidewalk. He opened his mouth to speak but Kurt cut him off with another low groan.

He turns and leans into his husband, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, and lays his head on his shoulder.

"I wish they would stop coming so quickly and give me a break." Kurt whines and Blaine nods while pushing his hands onto Kurt's hips. He didn't care if they were in public doing this, his husband was in pain and he was going to do everything he could to help him. Another moan leaves Kurt's mouth and aches in Blaine's heart.

After a few more seconds of the pain lasting, Kurt and Blaine continued their walk until Kurt was ready to return to back home. By the time they made it back, Kurt had yet another contraction and instantly dropped to his hands and knees for relief.

His midwife, Annie, just let Kurt what he needed to and only assisted him when he asked.

While rocking on his tired knees, Kurt looks over his shoulder searching for Blaine.

"Blaine, honey I-" His breath hitches from the sharp pain that was felt in and around his belly. "B-Blaine."

"Yeah baby?" Blaine got down next to his husband, holding his hand out for Kurt to grab. "I'm right here, Kurt. What do you need, love?"

"Water." Kurt whispers.

Blaine nods and runs to their kitchen, grabbing the water bottle Kurt left before they went for their walk. He rushed back into the living room and handed him the bottle.

Kurt gulps down a few large sips then returns the bottle to Blaine, sitting back on his knees.

"I take it the contractions aren't being very friendly?" Annie asks, lowering herself next to the couple on the floor. Kurt shakes his head and takes a couple deep breaths, trying to relax. He was in a resting stage so he had time to breathe and recuperate himself.

"I just. Want this. To end." He says in between tired breaths. "I'm feeling some pressure but that could just be her dropping some more."

"Would you like me to check you again? It's been a few hours since I last did a cervical exam."

"Please? That would be great."

"Of course, let me just-" Annie walked to go get some gloves on, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone in their living room.

Blaine stared at his husband, admiring how beautiful and raw these moments were between them. Though Kurt was in a bunch of pain and discomfort, Blaine couldn't help but stare at him so fondly. He was working his hardest to bring their baby girl earthside and it was a very intimate experience for them as a couple.

Annie came back and Kurt stayed on his knees, allowing her to check his dilation. He hadn't cared how much the short exams hurt since the contractions were definitely a lot worse than the slight pain in his entrance.

"Alright." She removes her hand from his entrance and he sits back up. "You're at about six centimeters right now. Her head is indeed lower so you'll probably be pushing in a few hours."

"Ooh, let's hope." He sighs and places his hands on his knees, glancing over at Blaine. "Baby can you rub my belly again? It felt good when you were doing it last night during contractions."

"Of course, love." Blaine smiles and goes to squirt some of the lotion Kurt has to help soothe the soreness of his swollen belly. "Ready?" He asks, warming it up in between his hands. Kurt nods and rolls his head back letting Blaine's hands do their magic.

"Oh god that feels so good, Blaine. Keep going."

"Whatever you say, love." Blaine continued to cover Kurt's bump with the cocoa butter scented lotion under it was all worked into his skin. He then proceeded to be a bit intimate with Kurt, because he had read somewhere that Oxytocin helps move labor along. So with that in mind, Blaine tried to be as sexual as his husband allowed him to be, while still being careful of their baby.

Kurt had moved and was sitting on his butt while Blaine was in between his legs, caressing his husband's face and neck with lots of kisses and love bites. Kurt loved Blaine being all over him, no matter how intense the labor was, their love for each other was strong. Kurt's hands travelled to Blaine's back while he let his husband feel him up.

It was a moment of pure ecstasy between the two, one they share so deeply.

**\---**

It was now a lot later in the evening and everyone had migrated up into Kurt and Blaine's master bathroom where he stood in the shower, like he had been for two hours.

His contractions got worse after their long tender moment downstairs and Kurt needed instant relief so to the shower they went.

He held himself up by leaning onto the white marble wall while the hot water pricked his back, loosening up some of the pressure that was sitting in his lower back.

Annie and Blaine were in the bathroom with Kurt, giving their support as needed.

Kurt was growing tired of his contractions and just wanted to get his baby out. He reached over and turned the nozzle, stopping the water. "I need to get down." He says through clenched teeth. Blaine helped him out of the shower and Kurt instantly dropped into a deep squat, pushing down. Blaine caught him while Annie crouched down letting Kurt do what his body told him too. 

After he finished his push, he stayed in the squat for a few minutes then got up wanting to move to the bedroom. So, they got him into the room and he used the bed for support, sinking down into another push with a loud scream.

"It hurts so bad!" He cries as he lets go of his push.

"Just keep doing what your body says, Kurt. If you want to squat and push, you do that. It helps bring the baby down a lot too."

"Okay." He whimpers.

He turns around and gets down into another squat, holding onto the bed tightly since Blaine was in front of him, eagerly waiting for the arrival of his daughter.

His face quickly scrunched together and he took a deep breath, bearing down. It was an awful pain that Kurt was feeling but he knew that this is what needed to be done to get her here.

Kurt pushes more and more until he finally gives in and takes a break. From what Blaine told him, her head wasn't even close to coming out but was slowly starting to peek out. He had no strength left to continue in this position so they moved him onto the bed, where he was propped up with some pillows for support.

Blaine sat in between Kurt's legs, rubbing up and down his thighs while they waited for him to start pushing again.

He stayed focused on his breathing and when the contraction came, he knew what he had to do. He pulled his legs close to his chest and bore down with everything he had. He started pushing around 10 pm and for several hours there was no progress. There was slow movement with each push and Annie guides Blaine during the baby's slow delivery.

Kurt had moved and closed his legs so that he was laying on his side. His hand stayed on his bump while he was trying to regain his strength for another round of pushing.

By 1:30am, Kurt had gotten back into position, Blaine resuming his spot in front of Kurt ready to deliver this baby.

Kurt sucked in another deep breath and pushed, causing some of the baby's head to start to show more than before. It was strenuous but he kept going. Annie only spoke when she needed to but she let Blaine guide Kurt through the birth.

With each push Kurt had done, Blaine was right there supporting and encouraging him to keep going. It was a beautiful sight watching as his daughter was being born into his hands but it was even better watching his husband work to have her be born.

Kurt grunts as her head begins to stretch around his entrance, "Good baby, she's crowning. Wanna feel her head Kurt?" With a nod, Kurt reached his sweaty palm down in between his legs and Blaine directed his hand to the wet lump emerging from his body. A weak smile spreads across Kurt's face as he feels his daughter closer to coming into the world.

Blaine guides him through his next push and he delivers her whole head, holding it in his hands. Annie handed him a cloth so we could wipe her face, getting rid of the blood and amniotic fluid on her face. More tears formed in his eyes and fell down his cheeks while he held his baby girl's head in his bare hands.

"Sweetheart, you're doing great." Blaine slowly nods. "A few more pushes and she'll be here, love."

"Okay." Kurt loudly sighs. "Is she cute?"

"She's beautiful, babe. Wait until you see her." Blaine gleams and looks up at his husband with loving eyes. "You're almost there, honey. You're so close."

"Does she have the cord-"

"No, she's perfectly fine Kurt. Just let her shoulders turn so I'm gonna need you to take deep breaths."

"How do you know that?"

"Annie just told me in my ear. She's quietly guiding me through the process."

"Oh, okay. Ow." He hisses and digs his nails into the back of his thighs, starting to push as the contraction came. "God Blaine it hurts!"

"I know sweetheart but you're doing amazing. She'll be here in no time."

He continues to push and Blaine gently tugs as Annie's instructing him to do so. He could no longer stare up his husband as he needed his full attention on delivering his baby girl. With another hefty push, Blaine had delivered both shoulders and moved back a bit so she had some room to come out.

"Get your legs back baby and open up for her to come out. She's so close Kurt."

Another deep groan escapes Kurt's mouth and he gives one more push using all the strength he had left. The baby slid out into Blaine's hands, soaking them with amniotic fluid, but he didn't care because his daughter was just birthed into his bare hands.

Huge tears fell from his cheeks as he happily carried his daughter up onto Kurt's chest. Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around her small, pinkish looking body and was instantaneously in love with his little girl.

Kurt's chest was coated in sweat, blood, and fluids from himself and his daughter as she lay on top of him, struggling for his warmth. Blaine instantly came up to his husband and placed a passionate kiss to his lips.

Kurt was so emotional and in love with his daughter,  _ and  _ with Blaine for being the one to deliver her himself. He held his daughter, while Blaine moved to his side and his eyes never left his daughter.

Overall the two are so blessed their daughter is here and healthy.

"My love, welcome to the world Eleanor Catherine." Kurt choked back his tears staring into his daughter's soft grey eyes. "My sweet little Nellie." 

Blaine cupped her wet head in his hand and sniffled, his gaze meeting Kurt's. With a sweet smile, he presses a kiss to Kurt's nose and is so full of joy and love.

"Kurt," Blaine begins, moving closer to his husband. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me share this experience with you. I love you so much and I love her so much and this has just been so incredible."

"I know, Blaine. I'm glad you were able to be hands on with this. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else than with you. You're my soulmate, my everything, Blaine."

"Oh Kurt, you're so special to me. Even now, bringing our daughter into the world, my love for you has grown a ton."

They kiss gawking over their baby girl. A moment they're both gonna cherish forever. 


End file.
